


Some Common Sense

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sassy Peter, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: The scene where Dr. Strange looked into the future.





	Some Common Sense

"I went forward in time. To view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming future." Dr. Strange said.

"How many did you see?" Tony asked.

"14,600,05." Dr. Strange answered.

"How many do we win?" Tony asked.

"One." Dr. Strange replied.

"Bullshit." Peter said.

"Excuse me." Strange said.

"I can think of like five ways to defeat Thanos. Not only that I'm pretty sure you didnt see all because there probably like infinite situations to this and I'm pretty sure we won some of those." Peter said daring Strange to say something.

"How do you suggest we defeat Thanos?" Strange asked.

"Easy. One we use the time stone to like turn him into a baby or we could or well you could open a portal and cut off the arm with the gauntlet or like you could just put him in a portal till we like find a way to defeat him probably. Or we could like find Thor or someone powerful and like attack him at once or we could like distract Thanos and take a stone and stick it down a garbage disposal or one of your portals. And that's just the five I could name." Peter said.

"Kids smart." Quill and Tony said impressed.

"That could work." Strange said.

"Yeah great but like which one are we doing?" Peter asked.

"The second one the arm cutting off one." Tony said.

Everyone nodded and sat down and talked till Thanos came.

"You got something of mine?" Thanos said.

"Hola puta." Peter said. Tony snorted and Quill struggled to not to laugh.

"That translates to bye bitch." Peter said.

Strange cutt off Thanos's arm with the gauntlet and then did what he did with Loki instead he would be falling till he could figure out what to do with him.

"Send him in a volcano." Peter said like he was reading Strange's mind.

So Strange did. They went to Wakanda and declared Thanos dead and dealt with the army and everyone lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
